


Meant To Be

by ReaderFan



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: Matthew Casey and Kelly Severide were once best friends but a tragic accident tore their friendship apart. Now they're well on their way to being best friends again which may lead to them discovering something about themselves and each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew Casey and Kelly Severide have been friends for a very long time; they were even best friends once upon a time but that changed with the death of their best friend Andrew Darden. They’ve gotten to the point where they’re living together again and rebuilding that friendship that they once had and something else.

Kelly Severide: Do you want to go out for dinner or do you want to stay in and I’ll cook?  
Matthew Casey: Let me see. Going out would entail getting dressed and leaving but also you paying while staying in requires not doing anything and eating your wonderful cooking... mmm, I wonder which one to choose.   
KS: Well you better choose before I leave you here alone. (He smiled)  
MC: It’s not an easy decision but I’ll choose staying in.  
KS: For the free food?  
MC: The food was going to be free anyways because you invited me so you were definitely going to pay.  
KS: ... Okay but get up you’re helping me with the food.  
MC: Every fibre in my body is exhausted our last call wasn’t a joke.  
KS: I know, I was there too but I’m still standing.  
MC: Yeah because squad didn’t have to run up a million stairs carrying people down like we had to.  
KS: Only because we had to get the people out of the burning conference room.  
MC: Semantics.  
KS: Lieutenant Casey, if you’re not in the kitchen in the next ten minutes then I’ll only be making enough for one.  
MC: You wouldn’t do that to.  
KS: Wanna bet?

Matt sat starring at Kelly’s retreating figure before shaking his head and going to the kitchen. Kelly did most of the cooking while Matt did most of the chopping.

KS: See, this is just like work. Squad does all the heavy lifting while Truck does the easy work.  
MC: Half your team would be dead if it wasn’t for Trunk.  
KS: Mmm.   
MC: Admit it or I’m stabbing you with this knife and ordering takeways before calling for help.  
KS: You’re right. We wouldn’t be able to do our work without you guys there. We make a pretty good team.  
MC: Are you talking about the two of us or Squad and Truck?  
KS: I don’t know... both.  
MC: Then we seem to be in accordance with one another.  
KS: What’s up with all these big words that you’ve been throwing around lately?  
MC: I’m the Alderman, I can’t go around using simple worlds. My constituents need to see that I know what I’m doing.  
KS: Well then I should tell him what a mess you are here at home.   
MS: Hey! I’m not messy.  
KS: I never said you Alderman Casey, listen. You’re a mess look at you.  
MS: I didn’t feel like dressing up when we got back today and you don’t look much better so you can’t judge me.  
KS: I can because I look good in everything I wear.  
MS: Your string of weird ex-girlfriends tell you that?  
KS: Go back to chopping Casey.  
MS: Yes sir.

The two men finished making their dinner with smiles on their faces and probably sat closer than necessary on the couch in front of the TV.

...

A few weeks later Casey gets a message while he’s at the firehouse asking him or rather informing him that he is expected to attend a state dinner that Friday and that he is allowed to bring along someone. He tries fruitlessly to get out of it but is told that it’s mandatory for the Alderman to attend so he agrees but not without making his feelings known.

...

MC: Kelly. (He knocked on the door before entering and closing the door behind him)  
KS: What do you want and no, I’m not joining Truck.  
MC: Firstly, you wouldn’t meet our standards...  
KS: Sure, next?  
MC: Why do you assume I want something?  
KS: Because every time you call me Kelly you usually want something.  
MC: That’s not true... most of the time. (He smiled)  
KS: My point exactly, so once again what do you want?  
MC: What are you doing Friday after our shift?  
KS: ... I don’t know but I’m sure you’re going to tell me.  
MC: There’s this dinner that I’m invited to and I’m allowed to bring someone along, so I was wondering if you would like to come along.  
KS: Where is this dinner and do I have to dress up?  
MC: I don’t know the where yet but you might have to wear a suit. (He said sheepishly)  
KS: Lieutenant Casey, what is this dinner for?  
MC: It’s a state dinner and I’ve just been told that it’s mandatory for the Alderman to attend.  
KS: You’re lucky I own a suit.  
MC: Does that mean you’ll go.  
KS: As long as there’s free booze and everyone can be dazzled by me in a suit.  
MC: You don’t look half as good as you think you do.  
KS: I’ll prove you wrong on Friday.  
MC: Hey, you can’t upstage me, I’m the Alderman.  
KS: And you’ll have the best looking plus one so stop complaining.  
MC: You... (He was cut off but the alarms blaring)

SQUAD 3, TRUCK 51, AMBULANCE 61. HOUSE FIRE, CORNER OF ASHLAND AVENUE 2576.

MC: We’re not done.  
KS: We never are with you. (He smiled pushing Casey out of his office and running to their trucks.

When they got to the house or rather mansion the fire was already out of control and there were still people inside. Firehouse 51 worked together and got out all the people with minimal damage. They got the fire extinguished within an hour and left after cleaning up what they could and making sure everything was okay.

...

Friday had been a quiet shift with no major fires or anything, the only call they had that day was about a car accident that required their help. They were all off on time and Casey and Severide turned down the invite for a drink at Molly’s with everyone else because they had a prior engagement.

They got back to the apartment and got dressed with enough time to spare before the dinner started.

KS: Okay, I stand corrected?  
MC: What?  
KS: You sort of look really good in your tux Alderman Casey.  
MC: Was that a compliment?  
KS: Yes now get rid of that smug look on your face.  
MC: I’m not smug, I’m giddy.  
KS: I’m throwing away whatever dictionary that you’re using.  
MC: Thank you, you look very good too.  
KS: Thanks, let’s go wow those people.  
MC: It’s a state dinner so please behave Lieutenant Severide.  
KS: I always do.  
MC: Should I call Chief Boden?  
KS: To see if he’ll be your last minute plus one?  
MC: I’m driving, let’s go.  
KS: Absolutely not, we’re getting there in style. We’re taking my car.  
MC: But I wanted to drive.  
KS: You can drive on the way back.  
MC: But you never let anyone drive your car.  
KS: You’re not just anyone, Matt. Let’s go.  
MC: After you. 

...

The two men arrive just before the dinner starts and there are a lot of eyes on them as they’re lead to their seats but neither one of them seem to notice because they’re too engrossed in one another. Once Matt stood up to get them more drinks a woman tried talking to Severide but failed miserably because he was only focused on his partner who was being approached by another woman at the same time.

...  
...

It has been a week since the state dinner and Severide’s head was in a mess so he finally broached the subject that the both of them have sort of been ignoring.

KS: I’m usually the one who avoids important conversations hoping that it’ll go away but you’re not. You’re more of a straight shooter. (He started)  
MC: Yeah, I prefer talking things through.  
KS: Now when are we going to talk about whatever it is that’s going on between us.  
MC: What are you talking about?  
KS: Come on Matt, you know what I’m talking about.  
MC: What do you want me to say Kelly. Do you want to talk about the fact that you hate it when people call you by your first name even though you never say anything, I see it on your face but you let me do it, or about the fact that we prefer spending Friday nights in watching movies and cooking together instead of being with our friends or do you want to talk about the fact that I was asked on a date last week and I said no and she asked if I was in a relationship and I said sort of.   
KS: Matt...  
MC: I’m scared that if we talk about it then everything will change between us.  
KS: Well maybe it should. I want it to change.  
MC: Are you saying that you would want us to be more than friends?  
KS: I’m saying that I would love to be more that friends with you Matthew Casey.  
MC: Are you sure?  
KS: Absolutely. (He smiled looking him directly in the eyes)  
MC: Then come here and give me a kiss.  
KS: That’s the straight forward Lieutenant I know... and love.  
MC: Come here. (He said softly, pulling Kelly closer)  
Kelly put his hands on Matt’s cheeks before leaning down into a slow lingering kiss.  
MC: I might love you too. (He smiled after finally pulling away from Kelly)

...


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a month since the guys finally decided to get their heads out of the sand and pursue a relationship with one another. 

The two of them were sitting on the couch in their apartment cuddled together. Matt was sitting with his back against Kelly’s chest and they were busy watching a show on TV.

MC: Do you think we should tell them?  
KS: Huh?  
MC: Do you think we should tell the guys... at Firehouse 51?  
KS: I don’t know, it’s only been a month.  
MC: I know but any longer and they won’t be happy that we kept it from them, they’re our family.  
KS: I know... we’ll probably have to tell Boden too then?  
MC: I just assumed he was a part of the 51 family.  
KS: He is but I think that we should tell him first though.   
MC: Mm-hm.  
KS: What if he tries to move one of us?  
MC: Boden wouldn’t do that and our relationship hasn’t affected our work in any sense since we started dating.  
KS: Ever the politician huh?  
MC: Well it’s important so shut up.  
KS: It’s good, so we’ll tell him first and then tell everyone else.  
MC: I think I should talk to Gabby myself, we were together for a while and it would be the honourable thing to tell her myself so she’s... prepared, I guess.  
KS: And he’s sweet too. Okay so we tell Boden, you tell Gabby and then we tell the rest of them. When exactly do we tell them though?  
MC: Well we’ll talk to Boden and then Gabby once shift starts and... then we tell the guys after that. Gives them the whole shift to, I don’t know work through it.  
KS: Okay, now enough serious conversation.  
MC: You are something else Kelly Severide.   
KS: Something else that you happen to love.  
MC: Something like that. (He laughed making himself comfortable in Kelly’s arms again)

...

The following morning Matt and Kelly got ready for a day like no other because they knew that after today things wouldn’t be the same and neither one of them knew if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

When they got to work everyone went to the meeting room for their start of day meeting with the chief. Once Boden finished and dismissed them the two Lieutenants looked at each other before following him into the hallway.

MC: Chief.  
Wallace Boden: Yes.  
KS: We’d like to talk to you... in private please.  
WB: My office.   
He said before leading them into his office and closing the door behind them.  
WB: What’s wrong?  
KS: Nothing, we just thought that it was time to tell you something.  
WB: Again, what’s wrong?  
MC: I know that you don’t care about our relationships but we wanted to inform that Severide and I are in a relationship with one another.  
WB: So you finally decided to open your eyes, I see.  
KS: You mean that you knew?  
WB: Anyone with eyes did. All your arguing and everything else that goes with the two of you, I have.  
MC: So you don’t have a problem with us dating?  
WB: How long has it been going on?  
KS: A little over a month.  
WB: The minute it starts affecting your work, something will have to give.  
MC: We understand and we’ll make sure it doesn’t.  
WB: Okay then, I’m happy for you guys,  
KS: Thanks Chief.  
WB: Now get back to work.

...

KS: That went better than I thought.  
MC: I’m more surprised by what he said, do you think everyone knows?  
KS: Maybe, I don’t know anything anymore.  
MC: I’m going to talk to Gabby before we’re called away and things get crazy.  
KS: And I’ll be outside with the guys.

He turned around and almost bumped into the lady in question as Severide walked away snickering.

Gabriella Dawson: Matt.  
MC: Sorry, I was on my way to you.  
GD: I guess I found you first then, what’s up?  
MC: Can we talk in my office?  
GD: Sure, lead the way.

...

MC: So I’m just going spit it all out and I need you to listen before you say anything. Okay?  
GD: You’re scarring me Matt but okay.  
MC: Okay, Severide and I are dating and I thought it would be best to tell you myself instead of you hearing about it when we tell the rest of the house.  
GD: This is a joke right? It has to be a joke.  
MC: It isn’t, we’ve been together for a month now and we thought that it was time to tell everyone.  
GD: A month? What about us, you said that you needed a break and I’ve been waiting for you to get back with me, I don’t understand.  
MC: I said that I thought it would be best if we broke up Gabby, I didn’t say that I needed a break.  
GD: What so you broke up with me so that you could be with Severide?  
MC: No, we didn’t start dating until a month ago. I didn’t break up with you because I wanted to be with Severide, you know why I did it.  
GD: I don’t believe this and here I am waiting like an idiot for you to come back. You know what... 

TRUCK 51, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61. PERSON TRAPPED, 67 SOUTH HOYNE.

GD: This isn’t over, Matt. (She said running out)  
Casey shook his head before making his way over to their rig.

...

The fire-fighters got back from their last call before the paramedics did because they had to take the victim to med.

KS: How did she take it?  
MC: Not well but we’ll deal with that later.  
KS: Do you still want to tell them?  
MC: Yes. Yes I do.  
KS: Okay, let’s go.

Everyone was gathered in the common room moving around waiting for their food.

The two of them walked in and Severide cleared his throat turning everyone’s attention to them. They looked at each other before Severide opened his mouth, deciding that it was his turn to share their news. He told them about their relationship and when he finished everyone was starring at them.

...

Cruz: Finally. (He sighed)  
MC: You can’t tell us that you already knew?  
Hermann: We work together, we’re bound to pick up on certain things and the two of you smiling and starring lovingly at each has been pretty obvious.   
KS: So you guys don’t have a problem with it?  
Mouch: No we don’t. We want you guys to be happy and being together clearly works for both of you.  
MC: Why didn’t you say anything earlier?  
Hermann: We were waiting for you to tell us when you were good and ready.  
MC: Thank you for the support, it really means a lot to us.  
Otis: We’re family and now it’s time for food.

The shift went on without a hitch and everyone was on the way out when Gabby finally cornered Severide.

GD: What are you playing at?  
KS: Excuse me?  
GD: With Matt, what’s that about? You know that the two of us were together.  
KS: And you broke up. I love Matt and I have for a while...  
GD: But you only decided to do something about it now?  
KS: Yes because I didn’t realise what it was before. Matt and I have been friends since we met at the academy. We just clicked and it’s always been good between us except for when Darden died but we’ve always had each other but we never allowed it to get further than that because we were afraid. We’re happy and if you really care about Matt then you need to accept it, for all our sakes.  
GD: It’s hard.  
KS: I know and we’re not going to push it in your face, Matt wouldn’t ever. I just want us all to be happy.  
GD: You take care of him, my brother is a cop and he worked for Voight remember.   
KS: Believe me I won’t.  
GD: Okay.  
KS: Good night Gabby.  
GD: You too, tell Matt that I’m okay with this.  
KS: I will, thank you.

...

Severide got home and found Casey in the kitchen busy making food.

MC: Hey, what took you so long? I thought you were behind me.  
KS: I was cornered by Gabby before I could leave.  
MC: What happened, is she still mad?  
KS: She was when she stopped me but we talked and she said that I should tell you that she’s okay with it and she also threatened me with her brother who also happened to work for Voight.  
MC: Well consider yourself warned then.  
KS: Hey, don’t even joke about it.  
MC: I’m really glad that’s she’s okay with us, it’s a large weight lifted from my shoulders.  
KS: And telling everyone was the right thing to do after all.  
MC: Say it. (He smiled putting his arms around Kelly’s neck)  
KS: Do I have to?  
MC: If you want to eat tonight then you do.  
KS: Youwereright. (He mumbled quickly)  
MC: What was that?  
KS: I said that you Matthew Casey were right.   
MC: I know I was, now give me a kiss.  
KS: I love you. (He smiled softly pulling him in for a kiss)  
MC: I love you too, Kelly Severide.

....


End file.
